Thompson
To see the Voltex Universe Counterpart, See Thompson (VU). ---- |weight = 15000 lbs |alignment = Good |likes = *Transporting people *Being washed *Being muddy *Fishing |dislikes = *Vohantex *Getting stuck *Being on fire |ability type = Transformation }} ''Thompson is a robot bus that is part of the Canadian Auto Transport Corp, one day he was a unwilling test subject of an experiment that would change him forever...'' Background History Thompson was made as part of a robotic fleet of public transportation in Canada. Thompson, in particular, was assigned to a route that spanned miles of roads through the rural areas of Canada, as well as crossing the border to the United States. At one point, he was experimented upon against his will by an unknown party that changed him completely, inside and out. Appearance Physically Being a bus, he is a rather large robot. His primary color scheme is a light orange color with some parts having a darker shade of orange. His eyes have a look similar to goggles with the "straps" being blue in color with the inner "frame" being grey in color. He has light aqua headlight eyes His upper bumper has signal indicators on each end while his lower bumper appears to have a mouth, courtesy of Digital Mouth technology. His wheels are made of a metal-rubber resin that is extremely durable while being as elastic as rubber, making it much more durable when compared to other rubber wheels. Internally Thompson is powered by an MSB-97 Solar fusion reactor, which in turn makes him 100% electric. Hence him lacking any exhaust pipes. The reactor is fueled primarily by hydrogen. He has six electric motors powering each of his 6 wheels, the RA-17. Which while normally limits his speed to 60 MPH (96 KM/H), he can override the speed limiter and allow himself to travel at over 230 MPH (370 KM/H) '''safely'. Any higher would substantially increase the risk him losing control and possibly cause him to crash. His highest top speed has yet to be tested.'' His wheelbase is apparently rather flexible, allowing him to move his wheels side to side at will and pushing himself up or down like hydraulics. He is also capable of jumping although this will damage his suspension rather quickly Abilities After being experimented upon, he gained the ability to digistruct himself into various forms. Aside from his bus form which is the default, he can choose between a plane, boat, space shuttle, and a multi-missile truck on the fly. Being a living district, he is virtually invincible as doing any damage to him would just result of him regenerating the damage within seconds. Although he will still feel pain if he gets damaged. Personality Despite his friendly appearance and young age, because of certain passengers he has transported for years on end, he has become incredibly rude and is mostly an asshole towards most people and robots. Though over time he learned that being an asshole isn't making things easier for him and started to be nicer but people and robots have yet to accept his new self. Outside of work, Thompson enjoys fishing in his spare time despite the fact he can't exactly use an actual fishing rod. He also enjoys playing around in the mud, so much so he equally enjoys being cleaned afterward. Though he has a dislike of getting stuck in the mud at times, however ever since Vohantex showed up he has started to hate being stuck in any situation. Relationships VOTE-X Abrams Although they are best friends, they originally weren't as he served as one of the mechanics Thompson visits during his travel to and from Canada. The two enjoy doing random things together which may lead to some shenanigans. Vohantex Due to Vohantex's love of trapping robots with his adhesive rounds, he outright hates Vohantex. So much so that he is extremely hostile to him if Vohantex tries to talk to him. Over time he eventually got more friendly towards Vohantex and while the two are far from friends, they don't mind going offroading together. Trivia *''Thompson is basically the Magic School Bus, as there are many references'' ** Find them out yourself lmao *''Thompson so far is VohanteXDA50's only civilian-based robot.'' *''There is (somewhat of) a running gag where any time Magic School Bus that appears in VohanteXDA50's drawing have a high chance of being set ablaze, Thompson is no exception'' **''Except only his VU counterpart has been set on fire.'' *''Thompson is the youngest bot in VohanteXDA50's cast of characters, being 16 years old.'' **''This also makes Thompson one of the youngest robots in the AU'' *''Thompson's first actual appearance was in the Voltex Universe albeit with a drastically different design.'' *''He is rather fast, considering he is a public bus with six wheels.'' **''It is also rather odd that he has a solar fusion reactor. In which such a reactor is a rarity in robots, let alone vehicles of his size.'' ***''Though because he has driven for long periods of time as well as trips to and from Canada to be serviced, it is assumed that such a power source will allow him to work continuously.'' *''Thompson absolutely hates being stuck. Hence his rather aggressive behavior towards the bots that love to trap other bots.'' Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Robot